Methods of Persuasion
by Trash Can Penguin
Summary: TYL 1869 Oneshot Hibari gets Mukuro a gift that isn't what he expects.


By the time Mukuro returns, Hibari is already sitting at the dining table, skimming the headlines of the international newspapers. When he hears Mukuro enter the doorway, kicking off his boots none too politely, he stands up, folding the newspaper he is currently reading and putting it back in its respective location.

"Oh? I didn't expect to see you up so early, Kyoya," Mukuro remarks, setting his package on the dining room table. He knows that Hibari slept deeply whenever possible and is surprised to see him already awake just a few hours after sunrise (even though the illusionist has been awake long before then - he sleeps sparsely and lightly, as if the induced slumber in Vindice more than satisfied his needs).

Hibari strides over, leaning in for a quick kiss, and pulling away far too quick for the illusionist's tastes. But he enjoys it nonetheless because Hibari is naturally reserved with his affection, and knows that its a sign that he appreciates the few days that both of them are off.

Hibari walks over to sink and pours himself a glass of water as Mukuro lazily shrugs his jacket off. He can see Hibari eyeing the package over the rim of his glass.

"If you woke up sooner I could have taken you with me," Mukuro teases, knowing that he didn't answer the question in Hibari's eyes (and he's far too proud to simply _ask_ Mukuro). He reaches for the glass in Hibari's hand, tossing it back as if it were liquor and downing the entire cup simply because he knows his partner hates this.

"If you spent more money on some fancy pineapple scented soap again, I'll bite you to death," the other man warns, snatching his cup back. Mukuro's grin only widens.

"After almost getting thrown out the window?" He chuckles, but Hibari does not find this funny at all and grabs the brown paper package before Mukuro can stop him. His frown deepens upon seeing contents.

"You did mention that we were out of tea," Mukuro offers. He knows that Hibari prefers green tea, but Hibari also knows that Mukuro is Mukuro, and the man doesn't particularly enjoy the bitter aftertaste of tea and is only willing to drink the sweeter white teas.

Mukuro reaches inside and pulls out a silver tipped tea leaf. "We don't usually see Ceylon white tea, so I couldn't resist when I got a good price for it. " He has a easy grin on as Hibari leans up for a deeper kiss this time. _You're still an insufferable jerk, but sometimes you're tolerable._

"Nevermind the tea," Hibari says against the illusionist's lip, his hands still tangled in his hair, "I wanted to visit that cafe that opened last week."

Mukuro instantly brightens up even more than before. "Is this a date?"

Hibari snorts, and pulls away. "I think we're much past the stage of dating."

On the way there, Mukuro sees Hibari eyeing the display at the jeweler's, and his hand tightens just a fraction against Mukuro's. The illusionist tilts his head in interest because Hibari's never been a flashy man - that was more Mukuro's style. Before he can say anything, Hibari is pulling him in through a door.

It's a pretty nice place, Mukuro decides, small and quiet. There's only one customer besides them, no crowding just like his partner wants, and he notices Hibari relax just a bit next to him. They're seated next to the window, and Hibari indulges Mukuro and orders coffee, even though its a well-known fact that he hates the beverage. He hates it even more when Mukuro pours the whole container of cream in and generously stirs four spoonfuls of sugar.

"You might as well ordered cream and sugar Mukuro," he mutters under his breath. The illusionist chuckles, dipping his biscotti in the drink before taking a bite. The next bite he offers to Hibari, who wraps his hand around Mukuro's wrist before taking a larger than usual bite. Mukuro winces when Hibari comes down particularly hard on his gloved fingers, but he's used to this so does not say anything. He's surprised when Hibari doesn't let go of his hand, and keeps their fingers intertwined as he slowly sips his black coffee.

"So you remembered, Kyoya," he muses.

"I'm not an old man yet," Hibari returns.

"It's not like you to eat out."

"You're right. I only wanted to pass by the jeweler's."

"Finally ready to get earrings to match mine?" Mukuro smirks, knowing fully well that Hibari could not tolerate earrings - or anything involving piercing - for that matter. Something about Namimori dress code violation.

Hibari ignores the comment. "We've been together for a while." Mukuro hums happily.

"So you wanted something to show for it?" he beams.

Hibari scoffs. "Don't think I'm getting something for you because I like you." The squeeze he gives Mukuro is almost painful and reinforces his statement. "I just wanted to claim what is mine."

Mukuro smirks. "So you're putting a leash on me?"

"Of sorts."

Rather than being angered by this comment, Mukuro seemed pleased by Hibari's declaration. _You're worth it_, Hibari's gesture seemed to state.

Mukuro brings Hibari's hand to his lips, kissing gently, teeth scraping against his knuckles. He was well aware the waitress was gaping at them by now, and possibly the other customer in the cafe. "How thoughtful," he hums.

Hibari gets up abruptly. "Well, since you seem to have enjoyed the meal, I guess you can cover the payment."

Mukuro doesn't miss a beat. "Of course, it's only fitting to treat a lovely lady like you." The punch to the face he gets doesn't affect his easy smile. He places a few bills on the table, not bothering for change, before heading out with Hibari.

It doesn't take Mukuro long to spot the engagement ring he wants, and it only helps further that it probably costs Hibari two month's paycheck worth. He walks out giddy, wrapping his arm tightly around Hibari's and leaning heavily on him.

The minute they step inside the front door, Hibari has him crushed against the door and is kissing him furiously. Mukuro's hands have already tangled in Hibari's hair, and by the time that they pull away Hibari's around been divested of his tie and Mukuro's belt is thrown a few feet away.

"I'm surprised you didn't fuss over the price," Mukuro says after a few moments. Hibari is already kissing down his neck, and pauses to answer.

"I used your debit card." Mukuro is still for a moment before taking hold of Hibari's hair and pulling him up to look at him.

"You _what_?!"

Hibari smiles serenely. "Of course _I _wasn't going to buy anything for _you_."

Mukuro struggles to replace the grin on his face. "After I bought you tea? You bastard." He pulls Hibari into another kiss, for once glad that anniversaries were only once a year.


End file.
